


Sweet Sixteen

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam got a girlfriend and Dean was not acting right (Sam was 16 and Dean was 20)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Sweet Sixteen

Pairing: Sam/Dean (Sam was 16 and Dean was 20)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sam got a girlfriend and Dean was not acting right

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic of Supernatural

Notes: This fic is much longer than my previous ones. Self beta-ed this time. Hope it reads alright. (Please let me know if you find any error that's really distracting.) Enjoy!!

 

 

Dean knew trouble was coming as soon as Sam hit sixteen.

 

Dean had been sixteen before so he knew how it was like. Combine raging hormones, a pretty face and a school full of girls in similar age; he found himself at the top of the school’s unofficial 'must fuck' list so fast he didn’t even know what happened. But Sam seemed to have it even worse. He didn’t get into the 'must fuck' list; he didn’t even get into the 'after-school make-out' list; he went straight to the top of the 'must marry' list like it’s no man’s business.

 

Apparently in the school girls’ eyes, Sam was a walking personification of the American dream; a house with white picket fences, nice car and loving sex all rolled into one young handsome package. The girls that approached Sam were not looking for fucks, they were looking to stay.

 

Dean almost had a panic attack when Sam decided to date one of those girls.

 

“Have you guys fucked yet?” Dean asked casually when Sam came back from his first date with Sara. The Winchesters were staying at Pastor Jim’s home these days since John found a hunt nearby.

 

“You’re so classy Dean. It was our first date.” Sam rolled his eyes, dumped his bag on the chair and then went into the kitchen.

 

“So when do you plan to do it?” Dean wasn’t letting it go.

 

Sam creased his eyebrows while drinking water. “Dude, it’s none of your business, and I don’t do things your way.”

 

“What do you mean, my way?” Dean asked with an amused look.

 

“Fuck and leave. Hey, I’m not judging you. You find girls that share your taste? That’s fine for you.”

 

“So what do you want from this huh? Are you saying that you want to have a long term relationship with this chick?”

 

Sam was annoyed. “Dude, it’s just our first date. I’m not thinking about anything ok? Just, can you just drop it?”

 

Dean left Sam alone, but he became weird after that conversation. He was quieter when driving Sam to school and Sam caught him staring when he walked away from the Impala.

 

Something was going on with Dean, but Sam didn't ask. It’s the Winchester’s way of dealing with things.

 

On the other hand things were going pretty well between Sam and Sara. She was charming and smart. The two of them shared a lot of common interests and the days at school were light and fun.

 

Then Sam came back from their fourth date and overheard Dean and Pastor Jim’s conversation outside of the door.

 

“Dean, calm down. Sam is a good boy and he knows what he’s doing. He’ll be fine.” Pastor Jim sounded concerned.

 

“Yeah, I know he’ll be fine and that’s exactly the problem! He’s so fine that the girl will just take him to her freaking parents in no time and they’ll be so happy she found the perfect husband all by herself!” Dean sounded hysterical.

 

“Dean… you’re not making sense.” Sam could hear Pastor Jim’s exasperation through the door.

 

“I don’t care if I’m making sense! He’s just sixteen and he’s not going to get married so soon!”

 

Sam couldn’t stand it any longer so he opened the door and was ready for the ‘Dude, seriously’ talk with Dean. However, he just stood at the doorway in shock, because…

 

Dean. Was. Crying.

 

Dean was shocked to see him too. Sam turned to Pastor Jim reflexively with a questioning look. Then Dean pushed pass him and ran out through the door.

 

It took quite a while for Sam to regain control of his brain. “Uh… Pastor Jim?”

 

Jim wiped his face with a hand and sighed. “He’s ok Sam, it’s just the hormone.”

 

Sam wanted to ask which hormone it was but he chose to shut up instead.

 

* * * * * *

 

At the end Sam decided to go out to look for Dean. John came back after a while and saw Jim’s troubled look. He asked where the boys were. Jim told him what happened reluctantly.

 

“You said Dean had issue with Sammy dating?” John said in a disbelieving tone. “Who’re you joking Jim? Dean encourages Sam to date! He’s been making fun of Sam being a virgin so often I have to make him stop!”

 

“Yeah John, but I think he encourages Sam to get the experience, not the attachment.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Dean pretty much goes after anything that has a vagina; I don’t see why he’ll make a big deal out of Sam dating someone.”

 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “John, first of all you shouldn’t talk about your son like that and just… listen to me. An hour ago, Sammy came back from his fourth date with Sara. Dean ran out of the door, crying.” He made sure to emphasize the last word.

 

John grabbed the shotgun and some salt rounds. He turned around and headed to the door.

 

“What’re you doing John?”

 

“My son is possessed. Do you know where he is?”

 

“John, you’re not shooting your son!”

 

* * * * * *

 

Dean was lucky that Sam found him before John can blast him with salt rounds. He was sitting on a park bench not too far away from Jim’s home, sulking.

 

“Dean, what’s going on? Really man.” Sam stopped beside the bench, looking at his brother.

 

“I don’t know.” Dean was looking at the grass field and not at Sam.

 

“Dude, I just saw you ran away crying. That’s the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m not sure if I’ve recovered from it yet and I think I deserve to know what’s going on with you.”

 

“I guess… I just haven’t thought about it.”

 

“Thought about what Dean.”

 

“About you leaving.”

 

Sam sighed and sat down beside Dean. “Who said I’m leaving? I’m just dating a girl! Why are you making such a big deal out of it?”

 

“Maybe not now, but someday you will.” Dean said in a dark tone.

 

“And you will too! Everyone does that Dean. People grow up and they become independent!” Sam said in a soft tone.

 

“Yeah, I know. I just haven’t thought about you… doing that before.”

 

“Dean, I’m sixteen and I’m not leaving yet, but someday I will, and you’ll have to let me go. You’ll find something you want to do and have your life too!”

 

Dean finally turned around to look at him. Sam could still see the tear marks on his face and his heart ached a little. He’s not going to tell Dean that though.

 

“It’ll be ok Dean.” Sam smiled at him. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * * * * *

 

“You broke up with Sara? Why? I thought you two were getting along?” Jim asked with a concerned look.

 

“Dean cried. It’s not Sara’s fault but I just, I can’t.” Sam couldn’t look at Pastor Jim’s eyes when he said that.

 

“Sam, you know you can’t do this forever. I want you to know that you’re a very fine young man and someday you’ll have your own future!”

 

“Thanks, Pastor Jim. I know.” He sounded so much more mature than a normal sixteen year old boy that Jim sighed inside.

 

“I wonder if Dean knows that he’s so well loved.” 

 

Sam just looked at him and smiled.

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

Your feedbacks will be highly appreciated! :D


End file.
